


want everything with you

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vacation, talk of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “Lila here has a question for you, if that’s alright,” the woman says, glancing at the little girl- Lila, who lifts her gaze to Alec. He smiles at her, and she instantly smiles back, more relaxed.“What did you want to ask, Lila?” Alec says, his voice gentle, and he can feel Magnus’ eyes on him, but he keeps his own on Lila, silently encouraging her.“Do you have to put on your tattoos by yourself every day or does your boyfriend help you?“





	want everything with you

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

It’s their first real vacation together, the first one they planned and packed for days in advance, the first one they both took legitimate time off for, the first one where their phones are left in the hotel room for most of the day. They’ve checked into the hotel, and since it was already near sunset, they decided to just explore the neighbourhood they’re staying at and find some place to have dinner.

Walking aimlessly with Magnus’ hand in his feels so simple, almost familiar at this point, but Alec still feels his heart beat just a bit faster, even more so when he takes in how gorgeous Magnus looks in the warm light of the sunset. He’s relaxed and happy, they both are, and when Magnus turns to him, there’s so much love in his eyes and by the Angel, Alec can’t believe this is his life.

“Excuse me.“ The voice comes from behind them, and both Alec and Magnus turn to find a young woman holding a little girl. The woman is smiling at them, but the little girl’s cheeks are painted a faint red, her gaze on the ground.

“Lila here has a question for you, if that’s alright,” the woman says, glancing at the little girl- Lila, who lifts her gaze to Alec. He smiles at her, and she instantly smiles back, more relaxed.

“What did you want to ask, Lila?” Alec says, his voice gentle, and he can feel Magnus’ eyes on him, but he keeps his own on Lila, silently encouraging her. 

“Do you have to put on your tattoos by yourself every day or does your boyfriend help you?“

Alec bites his lip to keep from laughing, although his smile widens impossibly at her, especially when he hears Magnus laugh beside him. The woman also looks a moment away from a burst of laughter, but Lila is still looking at Alec expectantly.

“I don’t have to put them on every day, but my boyfriend does help me take care of them,“ Alec answers, and can’t help but breathe out a laugh when Lila’s face morphs into a mask of concentration. After a few moments, she nods and smiles at him.

“Thank you, mister,” she says, and her mother thanks them as well before they turn disappear into the crowd. Alec turns to Magnus, the remains of laughter still on his face, in his smile and crinkles around his eyes. They watch each other for a little while, the world just white noise around them, and it’s not until they’re sat down at a local restaurant they stumbled upon that it comes up.

“Do you want children?“

Magnus’ hand freezes around the glass of champagne that’s lifted halfway to his mouth, and he blinks at Alec, and then whispers, “I, uhm, I don’t- Warlocks can’t have children.”

“But do you want them?“

Magnus sets down the glass on the table, and it takes him a moment to answer.

“Yes, I always have, but it appears it’s not in the cards for me. Although the Downworlders I’ve taken under my wing over the years are my family, they’d all roll their eyes at me if I referred to them as children, even though some of them most definitely fit that role. Why do you ask?”

Alec blinks at him, thinking it was obvious, but there is genuine curiosity on Magnus’ face, so the answer just bursts out of Alec.

“Because I want kids, with you. We could adopt, it’s actually the idea I like best, there are so many warlocks and other Downworlders that lose their homes or families very young, or are brought up somewhere awful, like Madzie, and I just-“

“You want a family with me?“

Magnus’ voice is quiet, but it’s enough to stop Alec, because there’s this soft awe and disbelief in those words, like Magnus wants them to be true but can’t quiet believe it. Alec takes both Magnus’ hands in his own across the table, and says, sure and unwavering, “I want everything with you.”


End file.
